Bibir detektif nomor 1 L Jontor !
by Aratashi Hanagasaku Honamie
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika disaat-saat yang panas antara Light x L, L ketahuan jontor ?. fic ini super gaje. yg umurnya belom mencukupi / masih labil, klik back... - -"


**DISCLAIMER : **

Death Note adalah milik Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata, saya hanya meminjam para karakternya untuk membuat Sebuah cerita fiksi. Jadi Nikmatilah, buah hasil dari otak yang sering dugem2 gaje milik saya. ^_^

**Wahai para makhluk berdosa yang berumur 15 tahun kebawah..**

**Saya tidak tanggung jawab atas kerusakan kepribadian anda...**

**Jangan salahkan saya..**

**Lebih baik kalian klik BACK, Ok?.. (padahal author baru umur 11 ngepot 12)**

Tanggal 6 juli 2013..

Ada 2 sejoli yang sedang berjalan-jalan di bawah pohon-pohon sakura yang rimbun.

Mereka bukanlah seorang kekasih yang biasa, mereka LUAR BIASA bahkan GAK NORMAL! *author langsung digebukkin*

Yang satunya adalah seorang laki-laki berambut caramel, dan memiliki mata yang berwarna sama dengan warna rambutnya.. Nama lelaki itu adalah LIGHT I'M A GAY *author digebukkin lagi*

Dan kekasih lelaki itu agak aneh, dia bukan perempuan..

Melainkan laki-laki berambut hitam yang berantakan, dan mempunya kantong kresek (?)-plakk- maksudnya kantung mata yang sangat setia menempel dibawah matanya.

(Author : Nama? Mau tau? Cari tau ndiri! Manja amat lo jadi readers! *dilempar*)

"Hey, Ryuuzaki." Kata lelaki berambut caramel itu, atau anak sulung dari keluarga Yagami.

"Ada apa Light-kun ?" kata lelaki berambut hitam tadi, atau sering disebut Ryuuzaki/ L. (oh namanya L , kirain siapa *author minta diinjek*)

"Uhmm, kita kan sudah 6 bulan berpacaran..aku ingin ada sesuatu yang spesial, Ryuuzaki" Kata Light agak _to the point_.

"Jadi, kau ingin ada yang spesial ? Light-kun.." kata Ryuuzaki.

"Ehm, iya Ryuuzaki.. kau tahu kan apa maksudku?." Kata Light dengan muka dipaksakan senyum.

.

.  
[Author :shuuut.. L lagi mikir.. |Readers : iyeee udah tau goblok!]

.

.

"Ternyata Light-kun sudah gak sabar ya ?." Kata Ryuuzaki setelah berpikir apa yang dipikirkan kekasihnya.

'ayoo Ryuuzaki!, kau tahu maksudku kan ? ayo kita lakukan sekarang' batin Light

"Ternyata Light-kun lapar dan mau makan sesuatu yang spesial bukan ?" Kata Ryuuzaki datar.

"Bukan.. Ryuu-chan." kata Light dengan nada bergetar.'aihhh, detektif kok tolol gini seh?' batin Light

"Lalu?" kata Ryuuzaki.

Dan.

.

Dan..

.

Dan...

.

[readers : udahan dong DANnya..]

Dan...

.

Dan...

.

Da-DOR!DOR!DOR! (ditembak mello sampe mati)

{author langsung bangkit lagi}

Leher jenjang Ryuuzaki pun habis-habisan dilumat,dijilat, pokoknya diapa-apain dah..

[Reader : dasar Author pemalas! Gaguna pula | Author : GOMENNE! *sujud-sujud**diinjek-injek*]

Saat Light mencium bibir kekasihnya, dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh...

Ada benjolan di bibir Ryuuzaki!

Dia, Dia, Dia... (ga nyanyi)

DIA JONTORRRR! DETEKTIF NOMOR 1 JONTOR!

Light pun langsung ber-Sweatdrop ria... *author kejang-kejang*

**-Flashback mode : ON-**

"_Watari, tolong ambilkan teh saya" kata __L__ kepada kakek-kakek gajelas bentuknya -PLAKK-_

"_Anda ingin memakai gula apa ?" kata Watari / kakek-kakek tadi.. #Digampar_

"_Tentu saja saya mau gula yang terasa manis.." kata __L__ Datar_

'_ya gue tau !' Batin watari. "Maksud saya gula batu / gula pasir, tuan" Ujar Watari berdusta ria_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

_*__L__ lagi gigitin kuku*_

"_Hmm, saya ingin mencoba rasanya Gula Pasir, Watari.." Kata __L_

"_Ya tuan." Kata watari (sok) lembut._

_*Saat watari di dapur.*_

'_gw kasih semut merah di teh lu... MAMPUSS tuh bibir jontor.. kalo nanti si panda gaje itu nanyain gw kenapa ada semut, gw bilang aja "mungkin ada dari gulanya tuan." Kan die pasti percaya..' batin Watari bejad. _

_(dasar kakek-kakek gatau diri..)_

_*Watari sedang menyeduh.*_

_*Watari sedang mengantarkan tehnya.*_

_[Reader : *memberikan wajah pembunuh kepada Author*_

_Mello : *nodong pistol*_

_BB : *ngeliat author pake tampang psikopat*_

_Author : *langsung Pucet*_

_Matt : *masih asik main ps*]_

_*Beberapa saat kemudian setelah si Ryuuzaki meneguk tehnya*_

"_Watari, mengapa sepertinya ada yang menggigit saya." Kata __L__ memegang bibirnya._

"_Sepertinya ada semut merah di teh saya?" Lanjut __L_

"_Mungkin itu semut dari gulanya... maafkan saya tuan. Saya tidak mengetahuinya" Kata Watari (sok) bersalah._

_*beberapa saat setelah digigit*_

"_Watari bibir saya terasa sakit, ngilu, dan sepertinya ada benjolan" Kata __L__._

"_Nanti juga hilang" kata Watari._

**-Flashback Mode : OFF-**

...

"Maafkan saya, Light-kun. Saya tidak bisa memenuhi hasrat anda karena kecerobohan saya." kata Ryuuzaki dengan nada agak memelas.

L pun berjalan cepat meninggalkan Light yang sedang bercengo-cengo ria..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin?**

**[Author : Yaiyalah.. gw udh gada ide -_- *dikeroyok*]**

**.**

**.**

Ini fic pertamaku..

Fic gaje ini aku buat terinspirasi dari diriku sendiri,

Semalam aku membaca suatu fic. Dan itu sedikit sekali..

Akupun merasa bosan, lalu aku melepaskan tanganku begitu saja dari Galaxy tab saya..

Galaxy tab itu pun jatuh tepat di dibibir saya...

Tak lama kemudian bibir saya jontor *gananya*

[ Mello & Matt : kok keberadaan kita gaguna banget sih ?

BB : kenapa saya juga ?

Author : Karena kalian ga menarik. Gak keren sama sekali!

*Author langsung dibunuh lagi*]

REVIEW PLEASE...


End file.
